Sin amor -Cryde-
by Ann Darianne
Summary: Clyde se enamoró de quien no debía, se acostó con quien no quería y ahora por eso sin amor de quedaría... ¿o no? Craig x Clyde
1. Sin recuerdos

Se levantó en la mañana, con un ligero dolor en la cabeza y a lado de él se emcontraba su mejor amigo Tweek, acostado boca abajo, se extraño.

Intento caminar hacia su baño y noto en el camino (sofá y suelo) a dos chicos más: _Craig y Token._ Y ahora estaba sorprendido ¿Qué hacían ahí? no lo sabía, su mente estaba en blanco sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, tan solo pequeños destellos.

Entró al baño y se mojó un poco el rostro intentando forzar su memoria a recordar, pequeñas lagunas mentales se hacían presentes...

 _Tweek y Craig aparecieron frente a la puerta de su casa, apenas llevaban dos dias de estar de vuelta en south park por las vacaciones de verano. Se sentía feliz de que la universidad haya permitido aquello y... se desvió del tema, como siempre; Tweek dijo que salieran a un bar del pueblo y al castaño le pareció buena idea ¿Qué podría salir mal? nada ¿cierto? Pensando de esa manera Clyde junto a su par de amigos se dirigió a la mansión de Token para invitarlo igual, y como era de esperarse acepto con alegría._

 _Fuerón al bar, bebebierón un poco y despues llegó el grupo del "Team Stan" con quienes comenzarón una platica, hasta que finalmente todos llegarón a la casa de Clyde por alguna extraña razón_

Habían momentos en los que realmente no sabía lo que pasó, recuerda que

 _ya casi todos estaban un poco pasado de copas, a excepción de Token, el siempre impacible Craig y Kenny (extrañamente el rubio no bebía mucho y cuidaba de Leopold quien se embriago despues de dos copas), pero excluyendolos el mismo Donovan se encontraba pasado de copas, y su mente le comenzó a jugar malas pasadas_

Se quedó mirando al espejo, no ¿qué mierda pasaba con esos pequeños destellos? sus ultinos recuerdos semi-lucidos son

 _cuando subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con alguien de la mano, el chico le jalaba la muñeca; los dos llegarón a la habitación y con las luces apagadas comenzarón a besarse con desenfrenó, su cuerpo quedó atrapado emtre la puerta de esa habitación y un cuerpo más alto. Fué lanzado bruscamente a su cama_ _y... ya no hay nada, pequeños parpadeos que le dejan escuchar jadeos, gemidos, sensaciones en su cuerpo_ _, sus propios susurros pronunciando un nombre como si se tratará de un mantra: **Craig**_

¿Qué? tuvo sexo con Craig, no, eso era imposible porque su amigo pelinegro estuvo todo el tiempo con Tweek ¿emtonces?¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?¿con quien perdió au virginidad?...

 ** _Se que es corto este capítulo, pero es solo como una "introducción" esperó les guste_**


	2. Bebé llorón

No salió del baño inmediatamente, se sentía mal, un nudo en su garganta y la picazón de sus brazos le indicaban que se encontraba nervioso, asustado y triste.

Después de "aliviarse" Un poco en el baño salió con una sonrisa, ya cambiado y arreglado; se dirigió a su cama y despertó a Tweek, luego de aventó sobre Token para hacer lo mismo (cuando salió del baño Craig no estaba así que no tuvo que levantarlo, que suerte)

-Hijo de puta, pesas

Se quejó Black al sentir el peso de su castaño amigo

-Lo siento, guapo, pero eres imposible de levantar si no es así

Dijo riendo el castaño seguido por el -ya no tan- nervioso Tweek, quien veía la escena con diversión.

Token fulminó con la mirada a ambos pero su semblante enseguida cambió y tan solo comenzó a reír también (era difícil estar molesto mucho tiempo con el par). Aunque las risas pararon cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un azabache con el rostro serio

-Buenos días, Craig

Saludaron al unísono Token y Tweek, pero Clyde quedó en silencio observando al chico de ojos azules

-Hola

Saludo el nombrado entrando de nuevo a la habitación y sentándose en el sofá que tenía Clyde. El castaño se levantó de encima de Token y se abalanzó sobre Craig en el sofá, quien le intento empujar sin muchas ganas

-¡Craig! Prepara el desayuno

Chilló el castaño aferradose al cuello del más alto, quien suspiro y le enseño el dedo corazón

-No Clyde, jodete

La insistencia duró unos minutos más mientras el rubio y el chico de color los miraban divertidos he incluso riendo.

Sus tres amigos ya se habían ido, después de desayunar, claro; Clyde subió nuevamente a aquella habitación que le hacía recordar su infancia y pubertad, con pósters, pines, figuras de acción, entre tantas cosas.

Se acostó en su cama con cansancio y cerro los ojos para comenzar a divagar en sus pensamientos; no entendía como había sido tan idiota como para tener sexo con un desconocido y lo peor ¡Pensando en el "novio" de su mejor amigo! Definitivamente era la mierda más grande en todo colorado, sin escrúpulos y carente de moral, el ya no merecía tener esos amigos tan buenos (sabía que nunca los mereció); incluso se extrañaba de que ellos siguieran siendo sus amigos, por favor, el era un imbécil, inútil y... O no, las putas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas ¿nisiquiera podía ser hombre y no llorar? Una mierda. Se abrazo a si mismo, haciéndose bola en la cama y llorando, como un niño pequeño, como siempre.

Así era Clyde Donovan, un idiota con depresión, un bebé llorón, o por lo menos eso pensaba de si mismo

-No entiendo ¿por qué sigo vivo?

Se preguntó después de levantarse de su cama y dirigirse al baño, se miraba al espejo con decepción. Estaba cansado, merecía sufrir por ser tan mala persona, así que de atrás del espejo saco un bisturí y lo miró fijamente para despues deslizarlo sobre su pálido brazo

Cálido carmín

La sangre comenzó a salir, brillante, Roja y semi-espesa, caía de su brazo hacia el blanco suelo, manchandolo en el proceso; otro corte, otro camino carmín, que comenzó a dejar un leve sutil charco de dolor

No

Se detuvo, porque sentía que llevaba demasiados cortes, muy profundos, muy estúpidos. Era la segunda vez en el día que lo hacía y eso no era para nada bueno

-¡Clyde! ¿Sigues en casa?

La voz de su madre le hizo detenerse, soltar el bisturí, lavarlo y dejarlo en su lugar, su brazo seguía sangrando así que saca una venda de abajo del lava manos para colocarsela en el brazo, deteniendo así el sangrado. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre, quien le sonrió con amor

-Cariño, disculpame por no haberte podido resivir anoche ¿estuvieron tus amigos aquí?

Clyde asintió y se acercó a abrazar a su madre, rodeando su cuello (por el echo de que ella era mucho más baja que el) con amor y nostalgia, la extrañaba, el calor de esa mujer, su sonrisa, sus apapachos; era su madre y la amaba, la extrañaba y se había sentido triste cuando llegó a su hogar y no la encontró... En fin

Dos dias habían pasado y Clyde aún se sentía intranquilo, al principio pensó que tan solo era una "cruda moral", pero no, sabía que se debía al echo de que perdió au virginidad con un chico al que no conocía y que gracias a eso, ahora sabía que se enamoró de Craig, sí, de Craig (F)Tucker, su amigo con voz inexpresiva pero varonil, de mirada desinteresada por el mundo pero que podía ser la persona más amable y tierna del mundo.

¿Qué Haría ahora? Evitó a Craig junto a Tweek y Token para que no se dieran cuenta de que le estaba pasando algo con la escusa de que su madre lo quería a su lado ¿Quien podría no creerle? Su madre lo adoraba y Donovan era su "pequeño bebé". Pero eso no dudaría para siempre y lo sabía, el no era de rechazarlos de esa manera y los chicos pronto se darían cuenta; sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde pero no podía evitarlo

-¡Clyde, tu amigo Token vino a verte!

Una mierda ¿Qué hacía ahí su amigo? Es que acaso venían con Craig y Tweek, no, su madre habría dicho sus nombres, así que solo venían su amigo de piel oscura.

No tenía de otra, bajo de su habitación (en la que estaba escribiendo un ensayo que entregaría entrando a clases) y se dirigió a la entrada en la que vio a su amigo azabache, mirándolo fijamente aunque con una sonrisa

-Clyde

Pronunció Token y se acercó al castaño

-Pasa y vayamos a mi cuarto

Sonrió Clyde como siempre, con ese aire de niño inmaduro y despreocupado, de estúpido y feliz

-Sí

Ambos subieron a la habitación del más bajo y se sentaron en la cama, Clyde pegado a la pared y Token en la orilla de la cama

-¿Por qué nos evitas?

Directo, precisó y firme, así era Token y nada o nadie lo cambiaría

-¿yo? Claro que no

Una simple respuesta de una simple persona

-Clyde, no soy imbécil

El castaño se tenso levemente, sus dos rubíes huyeron despavoridos cuando se encontro con la mirada sería de Token

-si te digiera que... Soy gay ¿me odiarias?

Pregunto avergonzado Donovan. Mientras el rostro de Token era un poema ¿Clyde, gay? Eso era imposible, el castaño siempre había sido un play boy y era casi imposible que le gustará algún chico ¿no?

-No deberías bromear con algo así de serio

Dijo tranquilamente Token, seguro de que era una broma del castaño; pero el rostro rojo de Clyde con sus ojos cristalizados le hizo saber que no Bromeaba, que estaba hablando en serio

-Bueno, está bien si eres gay o no, no es de mi incumbencia...

Lo medito un poco

-O tal vez eres de esos "heteros" Con excepciónes ¿hay algún chico que te guste?

Sí, eso era más razonable, podía seguir siendo ¿bisexual?

-Si, lo hay bueno... No sé

Clyde estaba confundido, estaba seguro que le gustaba su amigo Craig ¿pero? ¿Y el chico de esa noche?


	3. El chico misterioso

Los dos chicos se observaron fijamente unos momentos

-Espero no ser tu tipo

Río levemente Token seguido Clyde

-hump~ no a menos que quieras, guapo

Bromeó el castaño guiñandole un ojo seductoramente, como si fuera alguna de las chicas a las que conquistaba

-El problema no es tu mariconada, el problema es tu estupidez

Los dos rieron con el comentario del de piel morena y siguieron bromeando un rato más. Y después decidieron salir a un antro para despejarse un poco, se extrañaban mutuamente, sus universidades estaban cerca pero no lo suficiente, por ello generalmente no se veían más que una o dos veces por mes.

Las luces parpadeantes, la música que no te deja escuchar tus propios pensamientos y la multitud que se acumulaba en el centro rozando sus cuerpos, no era agradable pero sí adictivo, adictivo porque ahí valía mierda el romanticismo, si se quería sexo se obtenía sin problemas. Y Clyde era de esos que buscaba sexo, por diversión, para relajarse, daba igual la escusa que pusiera, solo quería coger.

Estaba parado bailando, enfrente de el estaba Token de igual manera, ambos haciendo el idiota y riendo de lo que hacia el otro, eso era atractivo para las chicas, desde la llegada de las asiáticas a South Park (casi 8 años atrás) a muchas les parecía muy atractivo el que dos chicos guapos estuvieran cerca, era sensual, y nuestros dos amigos lo aprovechaban al máximo, nadie podía juzgarlos ¿no las chicas hacían casi lo mismo? Aunque ellas claramente se acercaban más

-¡Hey!

La voz de una chica les llamo la atención y giraron la vista para verla.

No sobrepasaba de los 19, tenía el cabello negro muy largo (amarrado en una coleta alta), sus ojos parecían ser verdes (no podías estar muy seguro por culpa de las luces) y curvas pronunciadas, estaba con otra chica de cabello claro, ojo oscuros y una silueta más discreta

-¡mí nombre es Clarice y ella es mi amiga Vanda!

Grito a causa de la música

-¡hey!¡Soy Clyde y el es Token!

Grito el castaño intentando sonar sobre la música, le sonrió a las chicas con amabilidad, definitivamente Clyde era encantador con ellas y a Token le parecía divertido, gracias a él podía ligar.

Ambas chicas sonrieron de igual manera y les ofrecieron a ambos tomar una copa en la barra, los chicos aceptaron y terminaron teniendo una "conversación" que pasó a más después de que la chica de nombre Clarice insinuara que ella y su amiga tenían que ir a sus departamentos logrando que Donovan junto a Black las llevarán para poder tomar algo en un lugar más tranquilo, una porquería, iban a tener sexo ¿para qué mentir?

Aquella chica de nombre Clarice se encontraba sobre el regazo del castaño, con sus piernas a cada lado, rozaba su parte baja con el miembro semi-erecto de Clyde y besaba su cuello con euforia gracias a la excitación.

La mente del castaño era una mezcla de placer y confusión, el alcohol se mezcló con adrenalina y excitación pero aún había algo ahí, recuerdos. Clyde acosto a la chica en el sofá y separó sus muslos con brusquedad, ella no dijo nada y tan solo se dejó hacer...

Avanzaba en su auto por las calles de South Park, el estúpido de Clyde siempre era así de irresponsable, el no tenía porque estar buscándolo... Se quedó pensándo ¿entonces porque lo hacía? Ugh no estaba seguro, Tal vez solo era porque Tweek y Token le hablaron preocupados, aparte que ninguno de los antes nombrados podían ir a buscarlo y Token decía que la madre de Donovan lo llamaría para saber en donde estaba: "su bebé"

-Estúpido Clyde

Murmuro Craig molesto mientras conducía con su fría mirada hacia enfrente

Clyde comenzó a caminar, ya había salido del departamento de Clarice y estaba cansado y semi-ebrio (debía parar de tomar, se volvería una adicción), quería llegar a su casa pero olvido en donde había dejado su moto, tal vez frente al bar, con Clarice, daba igual, traía sus llaves y eso quería decir que todavía tenia el candado.

Se sentó unos momentos en una banca, no estaba seguro de donde estaba, tal vez a las afueras de South Park o algo así porque no reconocía aquellas casas ni apartamentos, una mierda

-¡hey Clyde! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz conocida lo llamó y el solo se levantó de la banca, aunque no podía ver quien era por la oscuridad de la noche

-Emh hola yo... No se que hago aquí

Le confeso avergonzado a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros y ojo color cielo (era lo que podía distinguir)

-vaya, no debería tomar tanto, es malo ¡je! lo se por experiencia propia

El chico se acercó a él y debido al acercamiento Clyde estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás pero el de cabello oscuro lo tomo de la cintura, apegando sus cuerpos; el castaño reconocía ese aroma, varonil pero relajado como a lo que huele un bosque o algo parecido, lástima que no reconociera al dueño de tan agradable olor.

Clyde acercó su rostro al del chico, lentamente, sus labios se rozaron pero rápidamente se arrepintió ¿qué trataba de hacer? No, no podía besar a un completo extraño, eso estaba mal y... Sintió sus labios ser cobijados con otros que estaban levemente más fríos, el chico desconocido le estaba besando y el no estaba en condiciones de rechazarlo

-¿es qué acaso quieres repetir lo de la otra noche?

Susurro sobre sus labios el de ojos cielo, de manera seductora, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera por completo. ¿Quería repetirlo? Sí, pero también necesitaba saber el nombre del chico ¡ugh! Esto era tan confuso tan

-¡Donovan!

Una voz firme sin sentimiento alguno se escucho de repente, los chicos se separaron lentamente sin voltear a verse

-¿uh? Hola Tucker

Saludo poco amigable el de ojos más claros

-No me hables, solo vengo a recogerlo

Contestó de manera seria Craig señalando al castaño que los miraba a ambos ¿dos Craig's? ¡Já! Eso era un paraíso

-Da igual Tucker, yo lo iba a llevar hasta su casa

-Parecias más con intenciones de follartelo

Escupió el de chullo

-¿y? eso no te importa ¿o sí?... Porque no sólo te preocupas de tu novio

Habló el otro con igual tono provocando que Craig soltara un chasquido de molestia ¿como responder eso? Ni siquiera el sabía porque estaba tan molesto y se preocupaba por el imbécil de cabello castaño. El de chullo prefirió ignorar al otro y se dirigió a Donovan tomando su muñeca con fuerza para jalarlo hasta su auto, ganándose un quejido por parte del castaño.

El otro azabache tan solo lo observó aventar a Clyde dentro del auto y conducir alejándose de el con dirección a South park, sonrió, el no era de jugar a molestar, de echo era pacifista, pero joder, Clyde le ecxitaba, podía decirle otro nombre y le gustaba molestar a Craig.

 **~siento que ya se imaginan quien es "el chico misterioso" Pero no sé xD, estoy pensando si en decirlo en el próximo capitulo o dentro de dos capítulos más, ustedes eligen... Voten abajo v: (¿?)~** **Para desvelarlo en el próximo capítulo :** **Hasta dentro de dos capítulos alv :**


	4. Día normal

El silencio reinaba el ambiente, Clyde mantenía su rostro mirando por la ventana, podía ver las tenues luces de South Park hacerse cada vez más visibles ante su atenta mirada. A pesar de que estuviera sentado justamente a un lado de Craig, lo sentía tan lejos, tan distante

-No pensé que me buscarías~

Habló entonces el castaño intentando hacer más cómodo el ambiente, tratando de ignorar lo nervioso que se sentía, Craig enojado podía dar mucho miedo

-Eres mi mejor amigo

Contestó Craig sin despegar ni un poco la vista del camino, el castaño tan solo suspiro

Amigos

¿Por qué tan solo amigos? ¿Por qué la palabra le hacía sentir esa molestia en su pecho? Era estúpido y asquerosamente gay ¿qué pensaría Craig si se enterara de sus sentimientos? Seguramente tan solo le levantaría el dedo medio y le diría algo estilo: "Eso es Gay" para luego darse media vuelta y caminar como si no le hubiera dicho nada; aunque en cierta forma a Clyde le parecería la forma menos dura de ser rechazado por el primogénito de los Tucker

-en ese caso, gracias Craigy~

Canturreo Donovan mientras notaba como su casa se hacía más visible, haciendolo sentir desanimado porque el tiempo a solas con su amigo terminaría pronto. Pero su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando pasaron por la casa sin que el de chullo azul estacionara

-Craig... Mi casa

Susurro Donovan con su mirada fija en la ventana

-Token dijo que tu madre se asustaria si hueles a alcohol y no hay nadie en mi casa más que Tricie así que te llevaré conmigo

Explico el de gorro azul calmadamente. Clyde quería agregar algo más pero no se sentía totalmente lúcido, así que tan solo se quedó callado intentando no emocionarse por el hecho de que se encontraría en casa de Craig, con el, a solas.

Sintió el auto parar, y la puerta del piloto abrirse, entre abrió sus ojos pero tan solo veía las luces de una ventana, estaba borroso ¿en qué momento se quedó dormido?. Noto como abrían la puerta de su lado porque sintió el frío nocturno recorrerlo por completo, pero sus párpados estaba muy pesados, no podía abrirlos por completo

-Clyde

Pudo oír una voz tranquila y masculina, supo que era de Craig y quizo levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondia como el quería.

Por unos momentos el castaño pensó que su amigo lo dejaría en el auto y entraría a su casa. Pero para su sorpresa Craig lo tomo entre sus brazos, acunandolo con una delicadeza completamente extraña en el, para después sacarlo del auto y meterlo a su hogar aún cargandolo

Su calor y su aroma

Cuando al fin pudo moverse a su antojo el azabache apenas cerraba la puerta con un pié, quería bajarse y disculparse por haberlo hecho que lo cargará pero no se atrevió, era egoísta, malo, pero tal vez esa sería una de las pocas oportunidades de tener un acercamiento así con Craig y queria prolongarlo mucho más. No quería privarse de su delicioso aroma a loción, de sus frías manos que contra-restaban lo cálido de su demás cuerpo

 **Nadie podía juzgar el que lo deseara tanto**

Craig había llevado a Clyde a la habitación y después de recostarlo a él se dirigió a la puerta del baño para poder cambiarse a la pijama

-¿Está siendo amable?

Se pregunto en un susurro el castaño, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia la puerta en la que había ingresado el más alto. ¡Dios! ¿por qué cuando estaba medio ebrio todo estaba más raro? ¿Es que acaso su mente tan solo estaba jugando con él mientras en realidad estaba dormido sobre una banqueta? Sí,era lo más probable ¿por qué Craig sería tan amable con alguien como él? Era torpe,infantil,imbécil,feo y gordo...

Su nariz y ojos comenzaron a tener un color rojo gracias a las silenciosas lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer un paciente camino hacia la cómoda cama, chocando contra ella provocando que se mojara

El sol se coló por la ventana y golpeo sus párpados con gentileza, obligandolo a girar sobre la cómoda almohada para no tener que soportartalo y poder volver a dormir, pero ya era muy tarde, se había despertado y no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo; así que decidió abrir los párpados con pesadez.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado al encontrarse con el rostro de cierto azabache que respiraba con tranquilidad y mantenía sus párpados cerrados.Podrían decirle que Craig Tucker era muchas cosas, pero entre todas ellas una de sus mayores virtudes era su belleza tan varonil.

-¿Craig?

Susurro Clyde con suavidad intentando decifrar si el de mayor estatura realmente dormía; y cuando lo aseguró dio un pequeño suspiro par después levantarse de la cama con extrema delicadeza tratando de que Craig mantuviera su estado actual.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de la cómoda cama se estiró y camino hacia la salida en silencio.

Al salir se encontró con la menor de los Tucker, Tricia

-Buenos días Tri

Le sonrió el castaño mientras aún seguía con su camino escaleras abajo

-Buenos días Clyde

Y la chica se metió al baño después de contestar el saludó.

Clyde llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió hacia la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, se recargo en la barra quedándose en un sepulcral silencio. El no era de reflexionar mucho, solo hacia las cosas como mejor le parecían, pero en estos momento comenzó a dudar del rumbo que tomaban sus acciones.. Su conciencia le gritaba que se estaba equivocando y la culpa le abofeteaba con la realidad, pero ya no servía de nada arrepentirse porque ahora tan solo podía afrontar la realidad y buscar respuesta a las preguntas que se formulaba

-Te despertaste antes

La voz de Craig le saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar a verlo

-Sí, perdón por no despertarte

Se disculpó con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer normal. Cosa que no funcionó en absoluto, pues el chico azabache enarco una ceja de manera casi imperceptible

-¿Te sientes mal?

Clyde se preguntó el como esa voz tan fría y seca con aquella dulce pregunta hacia que su estómago se le revolviera como si dinosaurios gigantes estuvieran haciendo un partido de fútbol americano... Un partido realmente salvaje

-No... Es solo que tome demasiado ayer

Las mentiras jamás se le habían dado muy bien, menos cuando estaba bajo una insistente y profunda mirada como la que tenía Craig

-Hablo tu madre ayer, deberías irte temprano porque parecía preocupada

Clyde asintió mientras el azabache se adentraba en la cocina y caminaba directamente hacia el refrigerador, sacando una botella con lo que parecía jugó

-Gracias por tu ayuda Craigy~

El castaño dejo el vaso dentro del lava vajillas mientras se acercaba al azabache y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla haciendo al más alto mostrarle el dedo corazón, un juego que solían hacer cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas, algo completamente NO gay

-Te llamó luego, dude~

Canturreo Donovan mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina y seguidamente hacia la puerta principal con intenciones de marcharse

-Ah

Soltó un leve suspiro una vez se encontró caminando fuera de la casa Tucker y dirigiéndose a la propia con cansancio, sus perezosos pies parecían tan solo arrastrarse por la acera.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la entrada a su hogar; obligándose a sonreír para su tan preciada madre y entró con las llaves que se encontraban en el bolsillo de su sacó.

Se sorprendió pues lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado en la mesa bebiendo su café, ugh, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto a su padre, unos cuantos meses desde que había entrado a la Universidad

-Clyde

Su padre le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que rápidamente el castaño correspondió con alegría

-Papá

Se acercó a él mientras el mayor se levantaba de su asiento y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se dieron un cálido abrazo de padre e hijo. Su madre salió de la cocina, notando tan linda escena que la hizo sonreir enternecida, realmente se sentían felices de estar juntos como una familia, algo que no sucedía desde que su pequeño Clyde había ido a la Universidad...

Después de tan cautivante momento el castaño subió a su habitación para guardar las cosas que había dejado por todos lados y mandarle un mensaje a Token.

Unas horas pasarón, el desayuno y comió con sus padres para luego salir de su hogar rumbo a las afueras del -ya no tan- pequeño pueblo y poder recuperar su motocicleta la cual encontró a las afueras de una discoteca

-Fué un día muy tranquilo

Pensó Clyde mientras conducía tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de problema y sintiéndose completamente relajado... Una fantástica sensación que le hacia sentir completamente libre, feliz.

Llegó a una cafetería, Tweek Bross, en donde se suponía que durante las mañanas el chico rubio atendía pero como era tarde-noche tan solo se encontraba su padre. Pidió un café con leche, y mientras lo esperaba sacó su celular encontrándose con tres nuevos mensajes.

El primero era de su amigo Token, siguiendo una conversación en la que habían estado

El segundo era de su -ahora- amiga Bárbara

Y el tercero era de Stan Marsh (alguna vez habían intercambiando números) avisándole que de nueva cuenta se reunirían en la casa de Erick Cartman, y que le avisara a sus amigos; algo que en realidad le pareció extraño, en primera porque generalmente al que hablaban era a Craig y él les avisaba, y en segunda porque no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con el peli negro, en realidad

-Aquí tienes tu café, jovencito

Interrumpió sus pensamientos el padre de Tweek mientras le dejaba el café sobre la mesa

-Gracias señor Tweek

Sonrió el castaño con amabilidad mientras tomaba el café entre sus manos y le daba un sóplido intentando dispersar un poco el calor

 **Listo _ este es de los capítulos más cortos que hice, y no creó que sea de los mejores jejeje pero para el próximo me esforzaré mucho más y traere más emoción xD FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO** ~

 **Y hasta el próximo cap :D**


	5. Questions

Cuando se terminó el café solo se quedó mirando por la ventana, aquella noche sin estrellas y sin luna. Hasta que finalmente se dirigió a su hogar un poco relajado, pues aún tenía que hacer unos reportes para cuando las vacaciones terminarán y el volviera a la Universidad. Así que al llegar solo subió a su habitación, después de saludar a sus padres, para comenzar a hacer su trabajo, claro que antes aviso a sus amigos sobre la reunión que habría...

La mañana llegó aunque para su buena suerte está vez el cálido sol no golpeo con fuerza su rostro pues la cortina se encontraba bien cerrada; pudo seguir durmiendo, pero no, el sonido de su celular le hizo dar un pequeño salto sobre la silla de su escritorio

-Ah

Suspiro al percatarse que se había quedado dormido en el pequeño escritorio de madera, estúpido reporte.

Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos aún no dejaba de sonar con el insistente tono de llamada que tenía especialmente para

-¿Pasa algo Tweek?

Su amigo, amante al café y rubio, estaba del otro lado de la línea

-Clyde

Sonrió al escuchar su nombre seguido de un "¡aCk!" Debido a los pequeños nervios del de ojos semi azules

-Yo quería saber si es verdad que iremos a la reunión

-ah, mierda... Sí, Stan me dijo que sería a las 8 de la noche

Contestó con entusiasmo mientras se estiraba en su asiento

-¡hump! Gracias Clyde

-Nos vemos ahí, dude

Y colgaron. El castaño observó la pantalla de su celular para saber la hora, eran las siete de la mañana, dejó el dispositivo de vuelta en el escritorio para levantarse; pensó en bajar a desayunar pero seguramente sus padres aún dormían y no quería despertarlos tan temprano así que prefirió tomar una ducha, no quería apestar.

Preparó sus cosas y entró al baño de su habitación

-Nhg

Una exclamación de relajación escapo de entre sus labios cuando las tibias gotas de agua comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con rapidez.

Al final terminó su relajante baño y se vistió, bajo hacia la cocina, eran las siete con treinta minutos y sus padres aún dormitaban tranquilamente, así que tomó la decisión de el mismo preparar el desayuno pero ¿qué prepararía?... Dudas existenciales que al final se resolvieron con la simple respuesta de "hotCakes".

Todo iba bien, su mañana había estado tranquila, relajante, los HotCakes no se habían quemado, realmente estaba perfecta; o casi, pues mientras apagaba la estufa el timbre de la casa sonó

Era extraño, el hubiera pensado que eran unos jodidos comerciantes o cualquier otra persona pero ¿en serio? de entre todas esas probabilidades el que estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa de imbécil en el rostro era justamente Stanley Marsh. Y no lo malentiendan, Clyde no odiaba a Stan o algo parecido, era simplemente que en realidad tampoco es que se hablaran tanto, o por lo menos no para que el azabache se apareciera ahí en su casa en la mañana como si nada

-Buenos días Clyde

Hablo el (por milímetros) mas bajo, con una sonrisa que parecía nerviosa

-Buenos días Stanley

Un silencio algo tenso se formo en el ambiente,Stan miraba los ojos de Clyde como si buscara algo, una situación que ponía al castaño muy nervioso, no quería sostenerle la mirada al único hijo varón de los Marsh.

Pero aunque en realidad se sentía extraño con la presencia del azabache decidió invitarlo a pasar, pues imagino que el chico tendría algo importante que decirle

-Te vez lindo en pijama

Comentó entonces con simpleza Stan mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta tras ellos después de haber ingresado al hogar; las mejillas del moreno claro se colorearon de un tenue rosado ¿era momento de arrepentirse por volverse a poner la pijama después del baño? Tal vez sí, después de todo su pijama roja con dibujos de tacos en realidad se veía muy infantil para un casi adulto de 17 años.

Clyde rascó su nuca y agradeció apenado el cumplido del azabache (aunque haya pensado que Stan solo quería burlarse de el). Después guardo un breve silencio antes de preguntar el porque de su visita

-Vine a disculparme

El castaño le miro incrédulo durante unos segundos y el azabache pareció entender las dudas del chico frente a él

-Porque tuvimos sexo estando ebrios

A Clyde casi le da un infarto al corazón, el se preocupaba mucho de haber hecho algo de esa magnitud y entonces llega Stan pidiendo disculpas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿¡en serio!? O Clyde estaba actuando como todo un anciano conservador o Marsh se lo estaba tomando con mucha ligereza, tal vez un poco de ambas

-yo...

El rostro del castaño era un completo poema, las dudas, los miedos, revolvían su interior. El y Stan tuvieron sexo en estado de ebriedad, no ¿que tan idiota podría llegar a ser? sé había comportado como un imbécil ¡y le dió sus virginidad ¿gay?! lo peor de todo a ¡Stanley Marsh!, joder ni siquiera eran amigos de verdad, simples conocidos ... Ahora se sentía la mierda mas grande del mundo; el nombro a Craig todo el tiempo, lo sabia, y Stan le escucho; pudo sentir sus ojos comenzar a cristalizarse, iba a llorar

-No llores, en serio lo lamento

Dijo Stan sin estar realmente seguro de como actuar ante el semi llanto de Clyde asi que tan solo se acerco a el con lentitud y le dio un abrazo... un incomodo pero reconfortante abrazo que dejo a Clyde aspirar aquel aroma que le recordaba al bosque, tranquilo, acogedor. Era un abrazo extraño, ni si quiera se podía sentir "ese" afecto por parte de ninguno de los dos

-no quería llorar... perdon

Se disculpo el castaño con su rostro escondido en el hombro de Stan mientras el antes mencionado daba leves caricias a su espalda en un intento por tranquilizar a su ¿amigo?

Marsh ya se había ido de su hogar y el se encontraba desayunando solo en la cocina. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la nada, pérdida, sus pensamientos revoloteaban de un lado a otro sin poderse conectar de una manera concreta, aun se sentía inseguro del como debería actuar frente a la situación en la que el mismo se había metido. Si bien, podría no parecer tan dificil despues de todo ya había tenido polvos antes ¿que hacia diferente el que haya sido con un chico?

-No importa

se dijo en un susurro mientras se levantaba de la barra para poder lavar el plato que había utilizado. No tenia tiempo para pensar en cosas tan vanas, tenia que concentrarse en sus asuntos de la universidad, el poder llegar a ser contador requería de esfuerzos

-Buenos dias cariño

el castaño giró su vista hacia la voz de su madre que se encontraba en la cocina con una sonrisa tranquila, él la correspondió con alegria y despues de contarle a su madre que saldría en la noche volvió a su habitación para terminar su deber. Aunque después de unas horas trabajando arduamente supuso que debia de descansar un poco de los deberes y salio a dar una vuelta en su moto color vino. Esta vez sin amigos, sin chicas u alcohol, solo el sin ningún problema, siendo libre y el mismo... en ese momento volvió a recapacitarlo; él no era un imbécil total, claro, pero se había estado comportando como uno y no solo ahora, eso era algo de años... Si, desde que iba en 4to grado era de los más idiotas y ahora con 17 años no había cambiado en nada; claro, ahora tenía un buen fisico y se preocupaba por su apariencia, las chicas lo buscaban en cierta medida, pero vamos, el niñito llorón con baja autoestima y miedo seguía ahí torturandolo mientras susurraba lo que no podría llegar a ser, sonaba triste porque en realidad lo era, deplorable; pero el en todos esos años no había hecho nada para cambiarlo.

 _ **Han pasado 84 años xdxd okno... Holi ¿como han estado? espero que bien :D**_

 _ **Y bueno,lamentó mucho la tardanza,tuve que desinstalar F.F de mi celular un tiempo,pero ya estoy de vuelta :3 espero no me odien ahre**_

 _ **los amó y nos leemos luego**_


	6. Nocturnal

El sonido de la música en alto era algo un poco agobiante, las luces por todos lados comenzaba a lastimar su vision, no se sentía del todo bien y pensó que tal vez era buena idea irse; aun no había visto a sus amigos y al dia siguiente les podría decir que se sentia muy mal y por ello no había podido asistir. Si, ese fue un buen plan hasta que de la nada se encontró con su amigo Token quien al notarlo le sonrió de manera cariñosa

-Pense que nunca te encontraria- comento Clyde una vez tuvo al moreno frente suyo, intentando sonar por sobre la música

-yo pense que esta seria una pequeña reunión- bromeo Black haciendo a ambos soltar una pequeña risa

-igual lo pense- ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la sala donde estaban los tragos, pasando entre todos los chicos que se encontraban platicando por todo el hogar de Cartman.

Al llegar se encontraron con Craig hablando con James Valmer quien les saludo con alegría; después de todo hacia tiempo que el chico de las muletas no iba al pueblo y le era agradable encontrarse con chicos como ellos, aunque a Valmer le sorprendió el no ver al chico de tic's a lado del trío de amigos (pues cada vez que iban a South Park los cuatro estaban juntos) asi que les pregunto el porque de su ausencia, Clyde no sabia pues el menor le había dicho que iría. No dijo nada, seguramente el rubio estaba ayudando a su padre con la cafetería ¿cierto?. Pero su pensar fue cambiado en cuanto Token contesto que el chico tenia que arreglar asuntos universitarios y Craig al mismo tiempo decía que el rubio no se sentia bien; los tres se sorprendieron pero ya no se hablo del tema pues al parecer Tucker se molesto un poco con la situación.

Después unos minutos platicando se separaron pues muchos comenzaron a bailar con una canción romántica. Hastiado de tanto caramelo Clyde salio al patio de la casa encontrándose nuevamente con su amigo de ojos semi verdes quien se encontraba fumando un cigarro

-Los mentolados son para maricas, craig- dijo con una sonrisa risueña mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a su amigo

-por lo menos no es de chocolate- contra ataco el azabache girando su vista a el ocasionando que Donovan soltara un risita

-y bueno ¿me dirias que te paso?- Craig dio una suave calada, reteniendo el humo en sus pulmones por unos segundos para despues expulsarlo con la misma sutileza

-¿estas diciendo que estoy fumando por que me paso algo?- enarco una ceja y mostró una expresión un tanto divertida, de esas que no solía hacer. Entonces Clyde se dio cuenta lo que en realidad pasaba

-¿Que esta pasando con Tweek y tu?- se quedaron en un profundo silencio. El azabache tan solo desvió la mirada cohibido ante la pregunta.

Sin pensárselo mucho el castaño tomó el cigarro entre sus manos para darle una calada, aun guardando el sepulcral silencio entre ambos

-si en verdad fuera gay ¿seria malo?- aquel cuestionamiento escapó fugaz de entre los labios de Tucker haciendo a Clyde perder la compostura por unos segundos... ¿era alguna clase de broma por parte de su amigo? esperaba que no, porque aunque aquello sonara raro, esa era una clase de esperanza para el joven de ojos Rubíes; aunque claro, sabía quien era causante de esa palpitante homosexualidad en Craig

-El que te guste un chico no te hace gay- le hablo tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible, posando su vista en la parte encendida del tubo lleno de tabaco con aroma a menta

-¿ Que te hace pensar que me gusta un chico?- hablo tajante el más alto aun huyendo de la mirada ajena. El castaño se acercó a él, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo

-Ves a Tweek diferente- Tucker dio un pequeño saltito y Clyde noto que había dado justo en el blanco.

Nuevamente el silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, tan solo el ruido de la musica que salia de la casa; hasta que minutos mas tarde el celular de azabache sonó con un mensaje

-Tweek dice que está en un bar- la voz del más alto sonó un poco intranquila, he incluso se podía notar una pizca de ¿decepción? en ella.Clyde lo noto pero prefirió no decir nada porque, podría no parecerlo, pero en realidad el saber que a Craig realmente le gustaba su amigo amante del café le lastimaba un poco. Después de todo él era el que siempre había estado a lado del azabache y no le parecía justo que Craig no se hubiera fijado en él, joder ¿tan feo estaba?

-¿lo iras a buscar?- pregunto apagando el cigarrillo que estaba por terminarse y quemar sus dedos. Tucker asintió con lentitud, como si hubiera pensado en la respuesta; despues Clyde se enderezo, girando su vista al de chullo azul y dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva que Craig trato de corresponder lo mejor que podía -Sabes, si tanto te gusta deberías decirle- comento entonces el moreno en un intento por darle ánimos aunque ciertamente no lo deseara del todo

imbécil

-podríano gustarle- era difícil para Craig el confesar sus sentimientos de aquella manera pero sabía que el castaño siempre le apoyaria, pues aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, el de verdad consideraba a Clyde su mejor amigo

-pero podrías si gustarle- Volvió a animarle con aquel tono cariñoso que solía hacer especialmente para el azabache -sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar- siguió diciendo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del más alto haciendo a este soltar un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad

No lo hagas

-Tienes que, imbecil- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del azabache -mierda, y pensé que el homosexual aquí era yo- el hecho de que Tucker hiciera una broma le decía al castaño que en verdad se encontraba nervioso, así que tan solo soltó una risita en respuesta mientras se levantaban del césped sacudiendo sus pantalones para quitar los rastros de este

-es que es inevitable, me lo contagias- Comento sin apartar ese tono burlón sin nada de malicia...

Después de unos segundos hablando ya parados, el azabache le dijo que iría en busca de Tweek. Y no quería pero justo en cuanto vio la espalda de Craig avanzar hacia la casa con intenciones de retirarse sintió un intenso malestar en el estomago, un nudo que se apretaba más con cada sentimiento de celos y tristeza, frustración y dolor...

Pero aun así cuando el de ojos esmeraldas de miró por última vez Clyde sonrio

Dolia

-No seas hijo de puta y borra eso- Dijo mientras abrochaba los botones de su saco rojo

-No seas aburrido, solo la veré yo- contesto bloqueando su celular y girándose en la cama, observando la espalda del chico -por cierto, si eres fotogénico, Clyde- mencionó con una sonrisa juguetona el chico sobre la cama, mientras se recargaba en la palma de su mano

-Callate y no lo menciones- las mejillas del moreno se tornaron rojas como un par de manzanas, suerte que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras y azabache no le podía ver

-No te enojes, en verdad prometo no mostrarsela a nadie- Volvió a repetir y Clyde avanzó hacia el, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Eso espero Stanley...-


	7. Sólo errores

**_Aviso Gay: Hay un poco de Cryde en mi Styde xd pero prometo que no se notara tanto v":_**

El chico azabache le sonrio de lado mientras Clyde se recostaba en la cama mirándolo fijamente

-Me duele que desconfies tanto de mi- se quejó exageradamente Marsh sin apartar la mirada de los orbes rubies ajenos

-Eres un tonto, por eso no confío en ti- Clyde infló sus mejillas y fruncio levemente el ceño causando en el azabache ternura...

Finalmente después de estar un rato peleando él castaño terminó derrotado ante el pedido del azabache respecto a la comprometedora fotografía que ahora Stanley tenía en su poder

-Y bien ¿me vas a decir el porque de las vendas en tus brazos?- preguntó momentáneamente Stan, observando fijamente al castaño que tan solo pudo tensarse en su lugar

-No- respondió por lo bajo, huyendo su la inquisidora mirada ajena. El azabache suspiro

-Sabes que eres mi... Amigo- dijo con un poco de duda en su palabra final -y quiero ayudarte- finalizó suavemente, tomando la muñeca de Clyde para depositar un beso en está; provocando que el castaño se sonrojara de más y sus ojos se posaran en él ciertamente algo avergonzados

-Pensarás que soy un estúpido- Clyde susurro por lo bajo notando como los ojos zafiro parecían indicarle que siguiera hablando -Yo, bueno, no es algo que haga seguido...- Stan acerco su cuerpo al del castaño haciendo que este se sintiera levemente menos nervioso, como si con aquella cercanía afirmara el apoyo antes mencionado

-No importa cada cuanto lo hagas, no esta bien- Comenzó a decircon un tono suave y casi amable

-Lo sé... Pero es que ya no puedo evitarlo- sus ojos se humedecieron por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Clyde se sentia estupido y vulnerable

-Alguna vez lo hice- confesó el chico que aun no se separaba del semi abrazo -Kyle me ayudo a dejarlo- la nostalgia por parte del azabache se dejó notar; el de ojos rojizos solo atinó a esconderse en el pecho del joven más bajo que había comenzado a enredar sus dedos en sus castaños mechones; y la incertidumbre le invadió

-¿Kyle? Él- Comenzó a decir pensativo -El ahora ¿sabe que te gusta?- se atrevió a indagar con timidez

-Sí, lo sabe desde meses atrás; pero me dejó en claro que solo me adora como amigo y que Nicole no dejaría de ser la mujer de su vida- la voz sonó triste, agria. En la mirada azul se notaba el dolor de decirlo en voz alta

-Eso es un poco cruel- mencionó levantando el rostro para encontrarse con los azules ojos

-Lo es, pero creo que preferí escuchar la verdad, pronto dolerá menos- habló tratando de sonreír, Stanley también observó la turbia e insegura mirada de color rubí...

El silencio entre los dos se hizo presente, porque ninguno sabía que decir; ambos estaban enamorados de sus mejores amigos, pero la situación era muy diferente

-Clyde ¿tú estás bien con esto?- resonó entonces la voz del azabache que trato de no sonar agresivo

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó con su ya tan habitual ingenuidad a la que el joven Marsh comenzaba a acostumbrarse

-Digo que si estas bien con que tu y yo tengamos sexo cada vez que...- Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la voz nerviosa del joven castaño

-¡Ah! bueno tampoco debías ser tan específico- las mejillas del castaño estaban rosas, aún con la tenue luz que se colaba por las finas cortinas blancas Stanley podía notarlo, he inevitablemente soltó una suave risita por la actitud - y bueno, de hecho en un principio venía a hablar de eso- contestó

-¿en serio? Whoa, entonces lamento haberte arrastrado hasta mi cama en cuanto cruzaste la puerta de entrada- se disculpó con una sonrisita divertida el de cabello negro

-Tampoco me opuse tanto en realidad- le siguió él, con la misma risita divertida

-¿y luego yo soy el tonto?- preguntó con ese tono burlon

-Siempre seras tu el tonto- dijo Clyde con esa radiante sonrisa que provocó un vuelco en el azabache -pero, hablando en serio yo quiera decir que... bueno, es que en realidad yo estoy enamorado de Craig y no creo cambiar mis sentimientos-

-por mi esta bien que no los cambies- la voz firme de Stan le hizo levantar el rostro

-pero no crees que es ah...¿raro estar teniendo este tipo de cosas con quien no amas?- preguntó suavemente el castaño

-Yo lo he hecho antes con chicas y seguro tu tambien ¿cual seria la diferencia?- razono el de ojos azules.

No la había, tenía razón y si seguian viendose solo para tener sexo estaba bien ¿no? nadie saldría lastimado de esa manera porque al final de cuentas cada uno estaba enamorado de personas distintas...

Al final Clyde volvió a su casa relativamente temprano, esta vez sin haber tomado o consumido algo estúpido en el camino; simplemente con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa.

Y es que le era imposible no sentirse asi, creia haber defraudado a sus amigos y en especial a craig, porque este y Stan Marsh no se llevaban bien, por esa palpitante rivalidad que podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia . En especial dentro de la Universidad, porque si, ambos estaban en la misma carrera aunque cursando por ramos diferentes de esta

-Vaya mierda- suspiró ya recostado en su propia cama, con los brazos tras su nuca y la mirada posada en el techo con cierta amargura plasmada en ella. No estaba seguro de nada, y aun se sentía completamente estúpido por haberle dado ánimos a Craig para que se le declarara formalmente a su amigo rubio... ¿se podía ser más imbécil que el? no, seguramente eso era imposible, nadie era tan pendejo como para apoyar que quien te gusta se vaya con otra persona

¡Al diablo el querer ver feliz a quien amas aunque no sea contigo! seguramente quien lo dijo era un completo masoquista emocional... O por lo menos algo así pensaba Clyde porque vamos, no hay que ser hipócritas; todos sabemos que deseamos que esa persona especial este a tu lado y te ame tanto como lo haces tu.

Clyde tan solo suspiro hastiado de sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en su cama para conciliar el sueño; algo que simplemente se le complicó.

Se despertó alrededor de las 8:00 A.M de manera natural, y se incorporó sobre su cama de manera pesada mientras tallaba su ojo para poder aclimatarse a la luz de su cuarto observando el calendario que estaba frente a su cama y sobre ese pequeño sofá que tenía; un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda cuando noto el día marcado con tinta roja que él mismo había puesto unos días atras.

Casi saltó de la cama con esa sonrisa dolorosa que minutos atrás se había dibujado en su rostro y comenzó a vestirse, sintiendo que sus piernas y brazos pesaban a la par que su corazón se estrujaba lastimosamente... El suspiro que escapó de sus labios era solo para reafirmar su valentia, como siempre hacía justo en esa fecha; también el delicado corte que hizo en su brazo cuando entro al baño

-Clyde- la voz de su madre llamando a la puerta le hizo salir de su trance, pues todo aquel tiempo había parecido un zombi que solo se movía por instinto en la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?- generalmente sus padres ya sabiendo su costumbre nunca le molestaban ese dia porque creían que el castaño necesitaba espacio

-Craig ya está aquí, baja amor- Le respondió dulcemente su madre, que despues dejó oír el sonido de sus pequeños tacones, indicando a Clyde que se estaba retirando.

Aunque este tan solo se quedo mirando a la puerta cerrada durante unos segundos con notable desconcierto; porque pensó que el azabache no iría... Y una extraña sensación de egoísta alegría le invadió. Porque él había pensado que si Tucker le había declarado sus sentimientos a Tweek esta vez no le acompañaría para pasar tiempo con el rubio, como había hecho durante los anteriores siete años.

-Que asco de persona soy- bufo para si mismo antes de salir de la habitación con cierta pizca de felicidad que luego fue suplantada por culpa ¿cómo es que se podía alegrar ese día? no, el no se merecía estar feliz

-Hola Clyde- saludo su amigo de voz neutral mientras se levantaba del sofá, con un ramo de tulipanes rojos y su típica ropa, el saco azul y unos pantalones negros, aunque sin su característico chuyo, dejando a la vista su teñido cabello azabache que estaba coronado por unas casi nulas raíces anaranjadas semi rubias (su color natural de cabello).

-Llegaste- susuro en respuesta el castaño, algo sorprendido ganandose un sutil levantamiento de cejas por parte de su amigo azabache

-¿Tan hijo de puta parezco?- bromeo un poco Craig, haciendo al castaño reir suavemente

-La verdad sí- Contesto divertido una vez bajo por completo y ya frente al de ojos esmeraldas galacticos

-Imbecil- se quejo Tucker con esa risita casi nula tan típica de él

-Nah, por lo menos no tanto como tu- Craig le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y luego ambos avanzaron hacia la salida

-Nos vemos en la noche- aviso desde la puerta el joven castaño antes de salir por sta junto a su amigo Tucker, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hasta el auto de este

-Ayer Token dice que igual desapareciste despues de mi- le comento el azabache mientras arrancaba el auto; Clyde por su parte solo observaba la ventana he inevitablemente se tenso

-Si, tuve cosas que hacer- contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo sin apartar la mirada del camino, agradecia que el cementerio no estuviera tan lejos...

Podía notarse la soledad y tristeza en el ambiente, los matices gris y blanco hacían aún más lúgubre el lugar y aquel sonido de sus pisadas sobre el seco pasto provocaba que los estremecimientos le recorrieran por completo; aun en plena mañana y con el sol en su cúspide el comenzaba a enfriarse con cada acercamiento que daba hacia esa tumba

-Tranquilo- la voz de su acompañante incluso le parecía lejana. para su mala suerte solo podía observar ese pedazo de piedra que se hacía más visible a cada paso lento que el daba, resaltando un poco más de los demás, porque si, no es que tuviera algo es solo que para él simplemente era más importante. Egoista pero cierto.

-Estoy bien- se digno a contestar despues de lo que parecieron unos eternos segundos, mientras se quedaba parado frente a aquel lugar, observando con culposa tristeza los escritos en la gris roca cubierta con algunas hierbas secas:

 ** _Caroline Donovan; amaba hija, amiga y hermana_**

»Nota: **_la verdad si me tarde esta vez, y lamento si la historia aún no tiene sentido; juro que lo está tomando, es solo que no solo quiero basarme en el presente y futuro, sino que también quiero explicar mas pasado y el "porque" de muchas cosa; espero no les moleste_**


End file.
